The diversity and number of computing devices have increased significantly in recent times. For example, there are portable devices such as laptops and tablets, and traditional desk-bound computing platforms. Some of these devices may include embedded cameras, but these cameras are typically configured in a manner unsuitable for acquiring iris biometric data for authentication purposes.